


compose me a song

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the seventeen ensemble thinks its finally time to repay jihoon for everything he has done for them.





	1. junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick fluffy 13 part fic where jihoon is appreciated by his bandmates  
> thank

when junhui casually strides into jihoon's studio as if he owns the place with a cup of steaming americano in one hand and a croissant in the other, jihoon's immediate assumption is that he wants something or something bad enough has happened that he requires some buttering up before dropping the bomb. upon noticing the chinese man from his peripheral vision, jihoon swivels in his chair, slips off his headphones so they hung loosely around his neck and raises his eyebrows questioningly.

despite his apparent skepticism, junhui smiles graciously down at his sitting form.

they exchange individual stares. it is until jihoon decides to clear his throat after a few moments of visual scrutiny, guttural noise from the back of his throat, and nods his head towards the items in his bandmate's hands, "so what's this all about?"

junhui shrugs his shoulders innocently and sets the items down where he thinks jihoon would least mind.

"refreshments," he simply tells him.

"yeah, i can see that," jihoon frowns, "but  _why?_ do you need something? did you fuck something up and need me to stick up for you because i won't do it-"

"god, no! can't i be nice and get you something?" junhui chuckles while the frown on jihoon's face deepens. however, jihoon falters slightly, but his eyes remain narrowed in suspicion. too casual and warm to be dishonesty, but junhui is an actor, after all. "i was walking around and saw that coffee shop you really like. i thought of you ... so i got your preferences." as he speaks, he nudges the refreshments closer to jihoon.

cautiously, jihoon reaches forward, retrieves his gifted drink and takes an experimental sip without breaking eye contact. the burning, bitter liquid descends his esophagus and warms his torso, providing some comfort despite the disgusting aftertaste. next, he takes the croissant and takes a small bite off the edge. as he chews, he pokes out his tongue and licks the expanse of his lips from crumbs. his pleasure for the snack melting in his mouth is indicated by the satisfied hum vibrating in his chords, causing junhui's smile to widen a fraction.

"good?" junhui asks, obviously beaming for his achievement.

jihoon swallows (so fast that he nearly chokes) and nods hurriedly. a bashful smile blossoms on his facials like the rosy hue coloring his cheeks. it is clear that the suspicions he felt towards his intentions has long dissipated. unsure of how to make of this situation, he quickly turns back to his computer and mutters, "thank you, jun ..."

"yeah, no problem," junhui smiles, "just make sure to finish it all, alright?" he chuckles once again when jihoon sends him a side-eye look reading, _what am i? some kind of kid?_  "i have to go back to practice. don't work too hard, alright?"

by the time jun slips out of the studio, jihoon is slipping on his headphones over his ears. he takes a sip out of his americano and responds distractedly, "okay ..."


	2. seungkwan.

within the next three hours, when the sun has risen a little higher, seungkwan approaches just as jihoon closes the door to his studio and suddenly thrusts a bouquet of assorted flowers under his nose. due to how abrupt the action was, jihoon recoils in surprise and nearly sneezes from the wild flare of pollen entering thru his nostrils. he slaps a hand over his nose and mouth in case, but even when nothing comes, he maintains his position.

" _seungkwan._ " jihoon hisses irritably, voice muffled underneath the hand he holds over his face, "don't do that."

the younger boy smiles apologetically, but his chocolate brown eyes glitter with something akin to mirth. "sorry, hyung~"

the composer shakes his head, groaning softly in exasperation. he removes his hand from over his face and directs his gaze at the bouquet being flaunted oh-so proudly before him. 

"what's with the flowers?"

seungkwan shifts awkwardly before he is able to lift it up to jihoon's level once again, the bouquet shudders in his hands, "obviously, they're for you."

one of jihoon's eyebrow quirks, "... oh?"

like a bomb, red explodes and colors seungkwan's entire face into its pretty shade when he nods almost rather eagerly. insistently, he presses the bouquet of flowers into jihoon's chest, giving him no choice but to hold onto the arrangement in hand. 

"i was hoping i'd be able to catch you before you headed back to the dorms so i could give you these ... -"

"... oh."

it is not like jihoon hates flowers. in fact, he adores the sight of them when he walks past them in flower shops or the local park. however, sometimes he dislikes the way the vividness of their hues, more so when arranged in bouquets. he deems it as an assault to his vision - _an eyesore_ , if you were to use another word. that's why he prefers the sight of mellow and pastel hues, nothing too bright or straight. other than that, he had mild allergies to the pollen so of course his fondness of such plants had an extent.

however, he does not allow those facts to hinder his choice in accepting the bouquet from his bandmate. hesitantly, he wraps his hands where the ribbon is holding the wrapper together and ignores the way the wrapper crinkles annoyingly in his grip along with the flurry of color invading his vision.

"they're pretty nice ..." jihoon comments uncertainly, looking over the bush of color. from what he observes, the bouquet contains mostly of flowers that he isn't able to recognize.

something jihoon and everyone else in seventeen knows about seungkwan is that he is sensitive when it comes to the way things are said. some were frightened by how he is able to detect the slightest of tremors in one's voice, discovering the lies from the truth. in reaction to jihoon's particular words, his eyes flash with a newfound insecurity, resulting in jihoon to tighten his phone on the flowers and internally wince for not being cautious enough. "if you don't want them, just say so, hyung. i don't want to force you into taking them."

"no!" jihoon squeaks, surprising both of them with the height of his voice. he swallows hard on nothing but his nervousness, and continues albeit quieter, "no ... i just- they're just so nice, seungkwan. really. i don't know what to say. thank you."

is this reverse deja vu or is seungkwan now staring at him with the same level of suspicious scrutiny jihoon did with junhui earlier?

jihoon forces himself to look down at the cluster of flowers in his grasp. his nose wrinkles, resisting the way his nose itches and burns with the entrance of floating pollen. god forbid him if he sneezed right in this beautiful bouquet his dongsaeng got for him! (actually, half of him doesn't care, but the hyung acting side of him overrides and tells him not to be a prick.)

at some point, seungkwan must have accepted jihoon's thanks and smiles brightly, enough to challenge seokmin's level of radiance. "no problem, hyung! well, i got some stuff to do, so i'll see you later at the dorms?"

jihoon nods numbly. he is already wondering what kind of vase he should put this bouquet in - a large one? a small one? a thin one? - and what kinds of flowers was included along with their definitions or purpose as he passes a bright seungkwan and walks out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments if you liked it :0c
> 
> personal tumblr: @dinohs


End file.
